


grudges and star gazing

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Clementine (Walking Dead), Bisexual Clementine (Walking Dead), Blood and Gore, Canon Gay Character, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Getting Together, It gets resolved tho, Kinda, M/M, Mentioned Kate, Murder, Protective Jesus (Walking Dead), Season/Series 03, The Walking Dead: A New Frontier, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombies, aka muertos, aka walkers, as always, badger can go fuck off :), javier garcia is a dumbass, javier is a bisexual mess, jesus calls javi “charmer” and that’s on that ;), jesus is gay and we love to see it lmao, mentioned mariana, not mentioned but hell yeah, she approves, star gazing :), theres no way a straight man where’s a trench coat and a scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Javier gets revenge on Badger, his entire being confused on the situation. Jesus helps him calm down.
Relationships: Javier García/Jesus (Walking Dead), theyre husbands ur honor
Kudos: 7





	grudges and star gazing

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOO the fandom’s dead but idgaf lmao anyways i replayed the third walking dead season yesterday and couldn’t get over javi and jesus’ tension at the end of the last chapter so here we are lmao

Javier knew that holding grudges in an apocalypse wasn’t healthy. It could lead to rash decisions, arguments, and possible deaths of loved ones. It wasn’t a good idea in general, and he found it useless, anyways.

But if there was one man he held a grudge against, it was fucking Badger.

The man who had the nerve to order his men to put a bullet through a little girl’s skull. Who shot his best friend in the stomach. Who has been nothing but a piece of scum and an asshole.

So, here he was. Tripp stood behind him as he tightened his grip on the bat he held, winding it back for a swing. It all felt oddly familiar, in a way. Felt as if he was about to hit a home run on the field. But, no, instead he was murdering his niece’s killer.

First swing. A loud crack sounded throughout the room, Badger’s head lulling to the side briefly before straightening again.  _ He needed to hit  ** harder ** . _

Second swing. Badger attempted to protect himself with his hands, but failed. The hit caused the man to scream in pain, Tripp’s fists clenching tightly at how gurgled with blood it sounded.

Third swing. Blood goes flying across Javier’s shirt and beard, his eyes wild with adrenaline and anger. Bits of brain and skull can be scene from Badger’s head, his entire body now empty of oxygen.

“That's enough, man. He's gone,” Tripp muttered, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder and instead being pushed away. He winds back again.

Foruth swing. More skull falls to the ground, half of Badger’s face now caved in, and Tripp can see Jesus and Clementine running into the warehouse. The older man knew that a teenager shouldn’t see Javier like this, and neither should Jesus. God, the man would be worried for days if that happened.

“ _For god's sake, Javi_!” Tripp shouted, a mixture of franticness and fear in his voice.

Fifth swing. More guts, more brains, more bits of bone. Javier felt tears running down his face, each swing bringing him satisfaction and pure grief. The door suddenly burst open, Clementine and Jesus standing in the entrance.

“We-... Javi, _holy hell_ ,” Jesus started, glancing at the terrible scene in front of him. Javier noticed how there was no aggressiveness in his tone, just pure sadness and a bit of disappointment.

“Javi, what the fuck?” Clementine asked, her tone full of shock from how much blood was on the floor. The girl had committed murders before, but none had been this gruesome. The scene was disgusting, and Tripp was looking away while covering his mouth.

“I don’t know... I don’t fucking _know_ ,” Javier’s voice cracked, his entire body shaking. Jesus slowly walked over to the slightly shorter man, his face full of concern.

Silence fell. It was quiet, the only noises heard being David fighting with Max on the first floor of the warehouse and muertos groaning outside.

“Javi, _baby_ , put the bat down,” Jesus all but begged, breaking the tense silence of the room. The other man dropping it immediately, beginning to silently sob and stare down at the body in front of him. The taller of the two engulfed the other in a hug, not caring for the blood or tears that would now stain his coat. Javier dully noted the pet name, not even having the energy to care as he cried into the other’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, honey, it’s okay. You lashed out, it’ll all be fine,” Jesus began muttering into the other’s ear, the words indecipherable to anyone who wasn’t the man they were directed at.

“H-He’s just hurt so many people, I’m so fucking sorry. I promised I wouldn’t sink to their level, I’m sorry,” Javier shakily apologized, being shushed by the man that had him wrapped in a hug.

“Javi, stop apologizing. Badger was a complete and utter asshole. If anyone deserved that, it was him,” Jesus insisted, pulling away from the hug he had the other wrapped in so he could look Javier in the eyes.

Clementine was standing in the doorway with a smile on her face at at seemed-to-be couple, her focus immediately switching to the loud gunshot downstairs.

Everyone else’s focus also snapped towards the noise, the four living people in the room running out as the fifth lay motionless on the floor.

Clementine was the first down the stairs, her gaze not even faltering when she saw Max dead on the floor. The only person who looked remotely shocked was David himself, as if he didn’t even think he had it in him.

“... he said that Joan’s in on it,” David muttered, Tripp raising an eyebrow.

“And how do we know you ain’t lying for self gain?”

“Because I heard bits and pieces of Max’s yelling. He’s telling the truth,” Clementine said, causing Tripp to give David a nod as an apology for the misunderstanding.

“Well, if y’all will kindly excuse me, I’m taking Javi to go sit outside,” Jesus announced quickly, gently ushering the other man out into the gated, outdoor area of the warehouse. He heard everyone start to protest, but the long-haired man had already shut the door.

Once Javier was out of the building, he slid down to the ground against the wall, burying his face in his hands. Jesus took a seat next to the other, his fingernails digging into his own palms from worry.

“Javi, man, you need to breathe. I took you out here so you could get space, okay?” Jesus said, his voice unusually soft as he spoke.

“ _ Bueno, bueno, _ ” Javier muttered, removing his hands from his face and wiping tears from his eyes. Jesus thanked the Spanish classes he took in high school, thanking some god he didn’t believe in that the other man was actually listening to him.

“Okay. I’ll be right here,” Jesus replied, relief filling his bones and his hand suddenly being grabbed. He looked over to Javier, his entire brain going slightly haywire.

The other man was tightly gripping Jesus’ hand, his breathing beginning to steady and a new cut that would surely scar blooming across his nose. The slowly fading night sky didn’t do his figure justice, but the stars that were slowly being dulled by sunlight made his brown eyes have a certain glow.

_ Why did Jesus fall in love with this idiot? _

“Remember when you said the North Star was a part of the Big Dipper?” Jesus muttered as a way to stop himself from staring at the other man, causing Javier to roll his eyes and grin.

“You corrected me on that so fast. Didn’t know God was an astrologist.”

“ _Hardy har har_ , let’s make a joke about my nickname,” Jesus said, his tone joking and light. Javier gave a laugh, continuing to stare straight ahead as he held tightly onto the other’s hand.

“That’s what makes the jokes so funny.”

“I still don’t know where I gained that nickname. Sure, I look like the well known image of Jesus, but scientifically? Jesus is a black man, and, as you can see, I am white as all hell,” Jesus continued, causing Javier to let out another chuckle.

“Oh, I can definitely tell you’re white,  _ mi caballero de brillante armadura _ _,_ ”  Javier spoke in a joking tone, the Spanish bit of his sentence seemingly teasing.

“Javier, I know three words in Spanish, maybe four. I don’t understand what the hell you just said.”

“That’s the point,  _ mi único _ ,” The short-haired man muttered, endearment clear in the last words he said.

Jesus found himself staring back up at the stars, his hand numb from how long Javier’s hand had sat there. Silence was there again, but it was comfortable. It felt oddly familiar, reminding him of how much he would stargaze before this all started.

“J?” Javier asked, finally turning his head towards the other man.

“Hm?” The long haired man hummed out, raising an eyebrow in the other’s direction. Javier let go of the other’s hand, moving it to the back of Jesus’ neck. The two were now nose to nose, the taller of the two having a shocked yet joyful expression.

“You’re really fucking pretty,” Javier muttered into the quiet of the night, moving forward and finally connecting their lips.

Jesus felt his brain short circuit, his hands scrambling to the other’s shoulders as he tilted his head slightly. He could feel Javier’s grip on the back of his neck tighten slightly, his second hand moving to the taller’s waist.

A few seconds later, Javier pulled away, a familiar smile on his face.

“You’re a fucking charmer, you know that?” Jesus muttered, Javier’s grin widening.

“So I’ve been told,” Javier fired back, Jesus giving a glare with no fire behind it.

“So, what in hell’s name was that for? I’m not complaining, definitely not, just want to know what that means-”

Jesus was cut off by Javier’s mouth, this second kiss even more aggressive than the first. It only lasted for a short moment, Javier pulling away after a few seconds.

“It means that I think you’re pretty, and that I want to give whatever we have between us a try,” Javier said, Jesus’ smile turning into more of a smirk.

“Well, what do we have between us?”

Javier got extremely close to Jesus’ face once more, lips brushing with each of the following words; “ _Whatever you want it to be._ ”

The shorter man pulled away from how close the two had been, Jesus’ entire body feeling as if it was on fire. He wanted to keep kissing the other man till time’s end, forget about the fucked up world they lived in for one second.

“I’ll gladly give this a try. I honest to god love you, Javi. Don’t think I’ve ever been able to admit that out loud,” Jesus quickly confessed, Javier’s smug look turning into one of pure endearment.

“Love you, too, J.”

“Thought you were about to reject me there, charmer.”

“I just kissed you twice, why in hell’s name would I do that?”

“I don’t know!”

“You’re a dumbass.”

“Takes one to know one.”

“Oh, shut up.”


End file.
